


Downfall

by Danyu



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Adoption, Children, Children of Characters, Coming of Age, F/M, Families of Choice, Growing Up, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Next-Gen, Partners to Lovers, Reunited lovers, Same-Sex Marriage, Step-parents, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danyu/pseuds/Danyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which two lovers reunite and bring together the missing pieces of their broken families. Twenty years later, one son is just trying to find his place in life. The other is trying to escape his past doings. Their coming together may prove to be either a beautiful salvation, or a spectacular downfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude To The Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I'm going with this, just so you know. But it's an idea I've had stuck in my head for years, so let's give it a try. First parts are Heero/Duo, and then it will move into next-gen OCxOC. Let's see where it goes.

_March, A.C. 201_

It was two in the morning in one of L-2's typically rundown medical centers, full of cold and empty corridors, the only sounds being a low buzz of conversation from the late night workers at the desk and the occasional ring of a phone. The dim lights in the hallway cast a dull, flickering glow on a figure sitting alone in a row of waiting chairs.

It was the lone figure of a young man, his tall frame sitting hunched over, elbows to his knees, face buried in his hands. He had a worn, casual look to him, dressed in a threadbare, stained t-shirt, jeans with holes in the knees and scuffed work boots. A denim jacket was pulled tight around his shoulders in an attempt to fight off the chill in the poorly-heated building.

He raised his face from his hands, staring down at their callouses, the little scars, the grease stains under his nails. Working hands, hands that had seen lifetimes, more than one could imagine of the youthful, boyish face staring upon them. A weary maturity shone in violet eyes, one that could never be attributed to his physical age. Duo Maxwell had seen more than his fair share in life, more than any man ever should. Especially when that man was, in so many ways, still a boy.

Duo had to wonder how he had gotten himself into this situation. He had become well-known for his escapades in the clubs and in the bedroom, never one to be tied down to any commitment, never bothered by the series of one-night-stands he left behind. He had never bothered to keep it a secret from the woman he considered his best friend, they share a living space and a business after all. He knew well that while she would never rack up the reputation he had so carelessly built up, Hilde had fun of her own. There were no secrets between them, no reason to hide, least of all for Duo to disguise his preferences.

The bars they tended to frequent were places filled with the roughnecks who worked the space docks or the warehouses unwinding after a long day of work, and as gorgeous as they both were, he and Hilde tended to have their pick of them. Not much for brains, but a handsome face and ripped body were right on the menu for a night's entertainment.

His lips twitched into a smile as he remembered certain times, when he stumbled bleary-eyed into the kitchen on a morning after when it was Hilde who had gotten lucky, Duo only shit-faced, and run into Hilde's conquest from the night before. Awkward conversation over coffee as Duo tried to hide his laughter behind his mug over the confused look on the muscle-head's face at his presence. Hilde would sashay into the room sooner or later, plant a wet one on Duo, toss her date his clothes and boot him out the door.

Duo's smile fell, his eyes closing wearily as he continued to remember.

No matter how he pretended to enjoy the partying and the nameless bedroom romps, nothing he did was ever enough. Nothing stifled the ache inside left by the absence of his one-time friend, comrade and lover. Heero, the boy he had fought with and beside. Heero, whose ferocity and passion translated into the bedroom as they grappled together in hurried, fervent couplings. Heero, who had taken his virginity perhaps not with gentleness, but with a consideration Duo had never expected to see from him, and the thoughtfulness had touched him in ways he couldn't confess to.

Heero, no longer that boy, but now a man committed elsewhere, and Duo held no ill will against him, for fifteen seemed such a far cry now from twenty-one. Words to make his lover stay had caught in a young Duo's throat, and in the end, they had walked away from each other. But still Duo ached, and poor Hilde stood by and watched as her best friend drowned his misery behind false cheer and promiscuity.

He had gotten himself roaring drunk one night, Hilde beside him. They had stumbled into their ramshackle house in the predawn hours, and staggered into an intimate embrace traitorous to both their hearts. They had woken the next morning with aching regret and laughed it off, vowing never to speak of it again.

Life had gone back to normal for a short time, only for it to come crashing back down. Two months after that night, he heard her getting sick one morning, raising his suspicions as they ate the same food, drank the same water, and neither had had a drink in weeks. He found Hilde huddled in the corner of their shared bathroom, breaking down in tears as she told him news that brought both their worlds to a halt. She was pregnant. The shuttle pilot she had been seeing with some regularity had been away from the colony for months and that left only one culprit.

For nine months, Duo had gone through life on autopilot, never stopping to let his emotions sink in, never letting his fears and doubts get in the way. He had put Hilde's needs first, accompanying her to every doctor's appointment, indulging mood swings, attending to all the cravings, even if it meant running out at three a.m. for sardines and cream cheese. That he didn't question; he had learned a lot about the emotional temperaments of a pregnant female mechanic, especially after having more than one wrench chucked at his head. That woman had damn good aim.

And now as he sat here, he had to wonder how she must have felt, when he had been too busy, too wrapped up in himself to notice?

He was startled by the sudden sound of a polite cough, and Duo slowly turned his head to meet the interruption of his thoughts. Fighting the growing lump in his throat, he looked up at the nurse standing nearby. She was an older, buxom woman, distinguished by a head of wispy gray hair and wire-rimmed glasses perched on her nose. She graced him with a gentle, motherly smile and presented him with the tiny bundle held in her arms. "Congratulations, Mr. Maxwell. You have a baby boy."

Duo tentatively took the baby into his arms, brushing the blanket aside to reveal the pink, crinkled face of his newborn son.

He was the most beautiful thing Duo had ever seen.

He brushed his fingers across the fine dark hair on the infant's head, watching as a pair of sleepy blue eyes fluttered open to look up at him. A little fist rose up to meet his touch, tiny fingers wrapping around his.

An adoring smile light up his face. "Michael," he whispered, "That's what Hilde wants. Welcome to the world, Michael Maxwell."

xx

_January, A.C. 202_

"It is the decision of this court that in the matter of the minor Kanaye Alexander Yuy, shared custody is granted to his parents and guardians, Relena Peacecraft-Darlian-Yuy and Heero Yuy. Full custody is granted to Mr. Yuy in two months' time, as of 5th of March, the year 202, with visitation rights guaranteed to Ms. Darlian upon full agreement of both parties. As it is the full opinion of this court that this decision is in the minor's best interest, it is therefore expected these orders will be carried out to the best ability of the child's guardians. This court is adjourned."

Heero Yuy rose from his place on the bench as the judge passed, fiddling with the knot to his tie, uncomfortable in the suit he wore in the court setting. He paid little attention to the people passing by, eyes locked on the slender woman across the room, and the child seated beside her. As the courtroom finally began clearing out, he quickly made his way toward them, apprehension knotting tight in his stomach.

Intent on his destination, he was fully aware when Relena turned to look at him, cerulean eyes watching his every move as he approached. She was as poised and perfectly coiffed as ever, long hair never falling out of place, clothes never showing a wrinkle or catch. She was as stately and held-together as she had been at fifteen, striking an imposing figure to all those who came across her.

The little boy beside her, four-year-old Kanaye Alexander, was looking uncomfortable as his father in the little navy suit his mother was so fond of. A quiet and solemn little boy, he had his mother's lighter hair, but that was the extent of their resemblance, so much his father's son, with Heero's eyes, face and quick mind.

As he reached them, Heero gave his estranged wife a wan smile, reaching down to stroke a hand his son's hair. The child stared up at him curiously, no other feeling penetrating his placid, young face.

Relena frowned at him, and for a moment Heero was expecting a familiar scolding for ruffling the boy's appearance in public, but instead a heavy sigh. "How long will you be gone?" she asked him, her voice pitched low to grant them some semblance of privacy.

Heero shrugged, turning his eyes from Kanaye to look up at her. There was no disapproval in her voice or in her expression, only a sad kind of quiet weariness. She was tired, he knew. So was he. "As long as it takes," he paused for a moment, continuing hesitantly. "Relena…"

"Don't, Heero." Her soft voice broke through any apologies or explanations he had been planning. "We both agreed, and we both know it's what's best. Come back when you've found what you're looking for. Our son will be waiting for you."

Heero stared at her, feeling a familiar mix of sadness and regret stirring in his chest. Their marriage had been built on little more than friendship and politics, never destined to last. They had both agreed, in the end, that divorce was the best option, something that would be made official soon enough now that custody of Kanaye was worked out.

It was more a relief than anything else. Relena's work was her life, it always had been. For him, they both knew what (who) it was he was missing. Something (someone) he would never find unless she let him go. He could still remember what she had said to him that night, when they made their final decision about their marriage and son.

" _We both know what it is you've been longing for this whole time, Heero. Go to him. He's what you need."_

And here he stood, ready to take that final plunge. There would be more holding back. He knelt down to his son's level, brushing the bangs out of a familiar pair of Prussian eyes, and smiled. "I'll be back soon, Kan-chan. I promise."

The little boy wrapped his arms around his father's neck, holding as tightly as he could. "Okay, Daddy. Come home soon."

xx

Duo sat on the living room couch in the small house he lived in, a cup of tea held tightly in his chilled fingers. Outside, a storm raged, full of howling winds and rain pelting against the windows. He pressed his fingers against his temples, sighing. He had barely managed to get Michael to sleep an hour before, the little one having come down with a bad chest cold. He was in the final stages, thank goodness, and according to the doctor would need nothing more than rest.

Nearly a year had passed since Michael had graced the world with his presence, and nearly a year since Hilde had passed giving birth to their son. It was times like this, exhausted in the dead of night, when he could feel her presence still haunting him. They had lived together in this same place for years after all. Whether as a comfort or a painful reminder, he had yet to decide, but regardless, feel her he did.

Fatherhood had turned out to be more than he had bargained for, and so, for ten months he had barely held on, learning as he went along. He worried, constantly, if he would be enough for Michael, keeping him up on nights like this when memories and insecurities got the better of him.

Wrapping a blanket tighter around himself, he tried to forget, if only for a short time, as the rain raged on outside. A sharp rapping at the front door broke through his reflections and he reluctantly left the warmth of his couch cocoon. Mumbling under his breath about how best to kill any bastard who dared to pound on his door at one in the morning, he swung it open and his irritation turned to frozen shock.

Drenched to the bone, Heero Yuy's wet clothing stuck as close as a second skin to a lean, muscular body, just as trim and fit as five years before. Hands buried deep in the pockets of his jacket, he shifted his weight from foot to foot as he cautiously looked up at the slack-jawed Duo. Dark hair was plastered to his head by the rain, water running in tiny rivulets down his face, and the blue eyes bore into the other man, their depths as stormy and penetrating as he remembered.

Duo had no time to react before a cold hand reached behind his neck, gentle as he was tugged forward, and chilled lips brushed over his own. Duo pulled back to look into the pained eyes of the love he had long since denied himself, and Heero's deep voice met his ears, soft, warm and pleading.

"I need your help, Duo. I need _you_."


	2. Shooting For The Stars

_April, A.C. 202- Three Months Later_

Morning sun spilled through an open-paned window, filling the room with a brilliant amber glow. Beams of light cast over two indistinguishable lumps contently cocooned in the blankets, causing a handsome face to grimace and throw a hand over his eyes to fend off the intruding sunshine. He reluctantly rolled away from the comfortable warmth of his lover, offering no more than a soft sigh at the loss of body heat. In a cat-like motion, he languidly stretched his limbs, arching his back in a curve that caused the sheets to wall from his body at his waistline, revealing a smooth expanse of bronze skin and chiseled lines of muscle.

Despite the nagging thought at the edge of his sleep-fogged mind of what the day was to hold, his face still held the soft, open expression lingering from the previous night's lovemaking. Watching as the early morning rays danced along his lover's flushed fair skin, he reached out to touch his hand to the other man's shoulder, his touch soft as he slowly traced his fingers down the muscled back.

Fully awake, Duo lay still as possible, careful not to tense or interrupt the slow, steady pace of his breathing. It was a battle not to move or moan under his lover's ministrations, feeling his heartbeat pick up, his breath struggling to catch. A pleasurable heat stirred inside as the sensual touch caressed along his spine, suggestive and seductive as the fingers moved in intricate patterns along his waist.

Struggling to keep his composure and not alert the other ex-pilot to his otherwise lucid state of mind, the braided man turned his thoughts to other matters. Three months had passed since the night Heero Yuy showed up on his doorstep, drenched, pleading, desperate and still somehow breathtaking. Three months since his life had taken its strangest turn since Hilde's pregnancy.

Hearing the news of Heero's impending divorce had been all the news Duo needed before he insisted the other man stay with him, automatically offering the support and friendship he had been unable to provide since the war seven years before. Heero had gratefully accepted, and over time, the bond that had once been so strong between them was secured back into place, and they each fell into a familiar routine of companionship, simply enjoying of the other's company.

It started innocently enough. Duo, being the open, friendly man he was, was naturally tactile, and simple touches between them seemed nothing more than companionable affection, regardless of their past. Heero slept on the sofa and any lingering stare directed his way Duo chose to shrug off, ignoring the way raging blue eyes rendered him emotionally naked and vulnerable clear down to the heartstrings.

Heero's nights staying on the couch barely lasted a month before a sudden kiss sent Duo's entire world screeching to a halt and taking off in a new direction. Too weakened to resist his own desires and seeking to be what comfort he could to Heero, Duo willingly shared his body and his bed. With more skill and experience than in their fumbling youth, Heero was nothing short of a considerate, passionate lover and Duo never found him lacking. He found equal satisfaction in being brought again and again to a wanton passion and being held lovingly by strong arms in the spent aftermath. But in the quiet solace of his friend's embrace, Duo found himself feeling an aching emptiness, wanting more, wanting to fill the void with something more than friendship and sex. He swallowed back such urges and desires, always putting on a carefree smile to reassure the blue-eyed man who occupied his thoughts and heart.

A strange addition to the situation had been their children. When first introduced to the year-old Michael, the once-time Perfect Soldier had melted, and Duo's baby boy was instantly taken with this man who played with and doted on him with such loving, patient attention. The sight of them together caused Duo's throat to tighten with emotion and the chasm inside to widen.

Another addition to his rapidly-changing existence was Kanaye Darlian-Yuy, Heero's pride and joy, and a carbon copy of his father. Heero had brought the boy to live with him a month before as per his custody agreement with Relena, and at first meeting, both the child and Duo were apprehensive. The younger Yuy was the picture of polished and polite, quiet, solemn and more than a little shy. He was so much his father's son, Duo couldn't help but love him.

With time to get to know each other, Kanaye began to relax and open up a little in Duo's presence. He was a bright, curious boy, who formed an attachment to Michael that rivaled his father's, once he got over his shyness and discomfort. Duo would never forget the first day the four-year-old saw his son, having spent a good two hours doing nothing but stare in rapt fascination at the bubbly baby, as if Kanaye had never seen anything of the like, before tentatively reaching out to touch Michael's tiny hand as if it were fragile as glass.

As strange as the entire situation was turning out to be, Duo felt a stubborn refusal to let any of it go. Giving in to defeat, Duo edged out of reach from Heero's caressing fingers, sifting to face his companion. Heero's open look quickly became one of puzzled concern as he took in his lover's expression. "Duo? Is something wrong?"

The day had finally come. That afternoon, Heero was scheduled to catch a flight to Earth and then Sanq Kingdom, where his soon-to-be ex-wife and their lawyers were waiting for the final proceedings to finalize the divorce. "We both know what happens today, Heero. What do you plan to do after?"

His confusion quickly changing to anticipation, Heero deftly rolled over atop his lover. He grinned down at the braided man, brushing a chaste kiss against his forehead. "Ask you to marry me, I suppose."

Had his mind not gone on a rollercoaster, followed by a rocket trip through space and beyond, Duo would have been able to think of a more intelligible answer. He could have rationalized, hypothesized, theorized, or seized, any of the above. Instead, he tensed, letting out a quite undignified squeak as he stared wide-eyed over Heero's shoulder, his brain taking a temporary leave through the Milky Way. "Is that even possible?"

Heero gazed down at him with a bewildered expression. "Didn't you pay any attention to history class any time we went undercover at a school? Governments legalized same-sex marriage ages ago. Back in the twenty-first century."

Shaking his head, Duo forced his mouth to close, glad to know his mind had taken residence again. "That's not what I meant."

Blue eyes stared at him quizzically. "Then what do you mean?"

"Never, in a thousand years, did I ever think you would ever say something like that. Should I pinch myself to make sure this is real?"

His excitement ebbed, Heero frowned, understanding blooming. "Have I really been going about this so wrong?" He paused, thoughtfully considering the man lying beneath him. "Duo, why do you think I came here?"

As much as it pained him, Duo quickly answered. "Because you're upset over your divorce. You needed a place to crash and maybe a friend."

"And all friends kiss, touch and make love?"

His turn to be lost in confusion, Duo had never felt more uncomfortable in Heero's presence. His steely gaze effectively pinned Duo down, scrutinizing, analyzing, swirling with emotion he couldn't begin to understand. "M-maybe, if they need comfort?"

Letting his head fall to Duo's shoulder, Heero's body began to shake. Duo momentarily panicked, uncertain whether the other man was convulsing or breaking down. But when a howl of mirth escaped from Heero, Duo paused, caught between shock and righteous indignation. He slapped Heero's shoulder, narrowing his eyes. "What the hell are you laughing at me for?!"

Calming down from the humor of the situation, Heero glanced down at the object of his affections. "That's the biggest load of rubbish I've ever heard. Duo, if I've been giving you the wrong message this whole time, I apologize. My marriage was over a long time ago. I'm not broken up over it, and neither is Relena. I came here for one reason, Duo. _You_. I want you. I love you. Marry me?"

With Heero perched atop of him, his face boyishly eager, eyes shining with love (pure, truthful love), Duo could not have refused him if the whole of OZ's army resurrected and held a gun to his head to do the opposite.


	3. New Beginnings

_A.C. 202_

Both of them stared, neither of them willing to break in their battle of wills. The creature blinked, once, twice, staring innocently ahead to lock their gazes.

Kanaye merely blinked in response.

"Kanaye, what are you doing?"

The four-year-old blinked once more, startled out of his intense focus by the quiet sound of his father's voice. Quizzically, he raised his head to meet the identical Prussian eyes of the man standing in the doorway.

Heero Yuy leaned against the doorframe of the nursery, regarding his son with a mixture of interest, puzzlement, and concern. His Kanaye certainly had not displayed this kind of strange behavior during the time he still lived with himself and Relena back in Sanc Kingdom. Heero frowned thoughtfully, hoping the behavior was not a negative side-effect of the impending divorce and Kanaye's separation from his mother (not that he saw much of Relena to begin with).

"What are you doing, son? How long has Michael been awake?"

Kanaye said nothing in response to his father's questions, only shrugging his shoulders as he turned back to the baby in the nearby crib. Heero gave another worried frown. Since his son had arrived at Duo's home two days before, his actions had taken a bizarre turn regarding Duo's son, Michael. Kanaye made no move to touch or even approach the toddler, yet spent hours on end doing nothing more than staring. Heero was at the end of his rope trying to figure out the situation.

The object of Kanaye's fascination made his presence known then, as he reached up with small hands to grasp the railing along the side of his crib, awkwardly hoisting himself up into a standing position. Heero couldn't help when his frown softened into a warm smile.

Michael gurgled, smiling to reveal what little teeth he had, reaching out with waving arms. Heero lifted the child up, cradling the small body close as Michael squealed with delight, encircling his arms around Heero's neck and planting a sloppy kiss against the man's cheek.

Heero melted, chuckling as he shifted the baby in his arms and regarded his son, who watched them silently from nearby. "Since he's awake, why don't we take Michael out to play in the main room? Will you grab his blanket, Kanaye?"

Kanaye did as asked and trekked after his father down the hall. Before long, Heero had the blanket spread on the floor of the living room, toys spread out as he gently settled Michael down. As small hands reached out to explore, Kanaye took a seat nearby, still and passive as stone as he retook his vigil of watching over the younger boy.

Heero let himself fade into the background, moving to the doorframe. His eyes fluttered closed with appreciation as he inhaled, his nose filling with the alluring aromas coming from the nearby kitchen.

Keeping one eye on the children, Heero turned his head just enough for his voice to project his voice to his lover. "Is that stir-fry I smell?"

Duo looked up at him, startled out of his concentration, his surprise quickly replaced by a grin. "Yep. I know you like your veggies. How you got your son to do the same, I'll never know."

Heero smiled, cocking his head to observe the other man's _Kiss the Cook_ apron. Glancing back at the kids, he obeyed direction, catching his lover off-guard with a quick, but far from chaste, kiss. "It smells wonderful."

Duo looked away, his cheeks faintly stained with color. "Thanks. I've picked up a few handy things over the years."

"Haven't we all? Michael's up, by the way. He and Kanaye are playing in the other room."

Duo smirked, as he turned his attention back to the beef and peppers sizzling on the wok. "Yeah? Or is it that Mike's the one playing, and Kanaye's watching him?"

Heero groaned, rubbing his temples to ward off the impending headache. "I really don't know, love. It's not like he hasn't seen another child before. He's spent enough time with his cousins."

Duo looked thoughtful, gesturing with his spatula. "Is it Mike's age, because he's so young, do you think?"

Heero sighed. "I just don't know."

xx

Kanaye blinked.

Michael blinked.

At first glance, Kanaye Yuy hadn't known what to make of the squirming bundle of energy his father introduced to him. It was just a baby. He'd seen plenty of those since his twin cousins were born. But he felt strange about this kid, as if something about him was supposed to be different.

Ringlets of dark hair framed a heart-shaped face, a bright grin always present on a rosy little mouth as brilliant cobalt eyes grew sparkling and vibrant when they turned on Kanaye.

Most children wouldn't have been able to understand such a reaction, struck by awe and a strange feeling he would identify years later as protectiveness. Michael seemed so small, as fragile as Kanaye's mother's precious china, Kanaye was so afraid one touch would break the little boy.

His father has reassured him otherwise and Kanaye always believed his beloved daddy. Before he could hesitate again, his body acted of its own accord. Slowly, his young face full of uncertainty, he reached out his hand, startled by the soft touch that met him as tiny fingers wrapped around his own.

The next time Heero checked on them, his son was fully occupied in playing with Michael, his solemn little face bright with a radiant smile.

xx

"C'mon, kiddo. You can do it. Come to Papa."

Heero sat on the sofa, watching attentively as Michael slowly made her way across the carpet toward his father. Duo's arms were outstretched and his face was lit with a hopeful smile. "That's it, Mikey. You almost got it…"

His nose crinkled in an adorable expression of concentration, Michael shakily rose once more to his feet as his hands groped for support on the legs of the side-table before him. Duo knelt less than two feet away, but there were no more structures for the boy to use as aid to hold himself up. Completing the journey to his papa would have to be solely on his own balance.

As Michael stumbled forward in uneven, trembling steps, Heero watched with breathless anticipation. He remembered how elated and proud he had been the day Kanaye started walking on his own. He couldn't wait to share with Duo the simple pleasure of watching his child's triumph.

But the distance became too much and Michael's balance faltered, his progress cut short by an unceremonious fall on his bottom. Duo's face fell as he sighed, moving to sweep his son into his arms. He cuddled Michael close, covering his face with comically loud kisses that left the little boy in helpless giggles.

"That's okay, Mikey. You're learning."

Heero watched disappointment shadow his lover's eyes as the other man took a seat beside him, dropping a kiss to Michael's head as Duo settled his son in his lap. "I was so sure he had it this time, Heero."

Heero reached out to stroke Michael's hair. "He'll get it eventually, love. He just needs time."

"But the doctor said-"

Heero cut him off with a kiss, pulling back a moment later to playfully swipe the hair out of Duo's eyes. "The doctor can say what he wants, Duo. Children move at their own place."

Duo heaved a heavy sigh, reclining back against the blue-eyed man as a drowsy Michael yawned, nestling closer to Duo's warmth to drift off to sleep. Heero slipped an arm around them both, soothingly running his fingers through chestnut hair. Duo hummed with pleasure as he leaned into the touch. "I don't think I'll ever get the hang of this, Heero."

Heero continued his ministrations, using both hands as he trailed them downward, brushing Duo's braid aside to begin massaging Duo's shoulders. The tension began to drain from the knotted muscles, Duo's head falling back against Heero's chest with a grateful sigh, his body curling into Heero's much like his son's was nestled into his own.

"You think I was much better when Kanaye was born? You're doing just fine. So is Michael."

"You think so?"

Heero pressed a kiss to his temple. "Yes. Welcome to fatherhood, love."

Duo chuckled, tucking his head under Heero's chin. "Don't I know it."

xx

_Later that evening_

"Come on, Mica! You can do it!"

The sudden exclamation startled both men washing the dinner dishes, causing them to exchange puzzled looks. They rushed for the living room, a last-minute thought keeping them from crashing into the baby gate separating the rooms.

The sight that greeted them left them nothing short of astounded. In the center of the room, a pile of toys purposely cleared away, Michael Maxwell was walking, supported by the thin but sturdy frame of Kanaye, guided in shaky but firm footsteps by nothing more than the older boy's hands.

A moment later, Kanaye released him completely, backing away several steps. Duo's hand locked on his in a death grip, Heero felt the breath hitch in his throat as they watched. Michael faltered for just a second, regaining his balance to set a purposeful pace across the carpet. After covering the distance between them, Michael collapsed into Kanaye's arms. Kanaye held him tightly, holding the toddler's weight without hindrance.

Heero had to wonder who looked prouder; Duo, Kanaye, or himself, for the two adults were left breathless and beaming as the boy displayed a satisfied smile, sitting down on the floor beside his self-imposed ward.

Duo shook his head in wonder. "Kanaye, how did you…"

Kanaye shrugged indifferently, though his young solemn face considerably softened as he returned his gaze to Michael, gifting him with a set of building blocks from the nearby basket of toys. Kanaye's lips twisted into an uncharacteristic pout, hitting his fist against his chest in an emphasizing gesture. "He's my Mica. I had to teach him how to walk."


	4. Family

_A.C. 203_

"School?"

Duo's words echoed through the comfortable silence enveloping their shared bedroom, softly-spoken tones, laced with inquiry, easily reaching the ears of the man beside him. Submerged in the lazy, languid atmosphere that came with the warm Sunday afternoon, both men lay stretched out side-by-side on the bed, indulging in the warmth of the sunlight pooling through the room's window. "Yes. Kanaye is old enough, don't you think?"

Duo hummed thoughtfully. "Yeah, that's true…"

A single blue eye cracked open for Heero to regard his braided lover and he nodded. He yawned, craning his head back and stretching his arms out behind him, his body arching until his shoulders cracked. Duo let his eyes fall half-lidded to discreetly ogle the rather sensual display, distracted by the rippling of powerful muscles through his husband's body. The movements caused faded denim shorts, the only item of clothing he was wearing in the summer warmth, to fall rakishly low on Heero's hips. Duo bit back a groan, reminding himself they were trying to have a serious conversation and their children were just down the hall.

Tension relieved, Heero allowed himself to flop back down on the bed, sighing contently. "You know, it's you I blame for influencing me like this. Laziness was never one of my traits."

Duo reached out to tangle his hand through dark brown hair, allowing the silky tresses to slip through his fingers in a way that left Heero's already disheveled hair adorably mussed. "There's no better way to spend a Sunday, babe. And who knows how long the quiet will last before the munchkins get up from their naps. We're getting off-topic, anyway. We were talking about wanting to send Kanaye to school."

"Mmm. He probably should have started already, but he's always seemed so bright, it seemed fine to just keep tutoring him at home. But something's missing, like it's not enough anymore."

Duo rolled over until he was nestled against Heero, their bodies molding together perfectly as he tilted his head to lock gazes. "Heero?"

Heero heaved a heavy sigh, letting his head fall to rest against Duo's shoulder, left bare by the tank he wore, his arm wrapping tightly around the other man's waist. "He's growing up so fast, Duo. Ridiculous as it sounds…I'm reluctant to let him go."

Duo smiled, brushing his lips against his lover's temple, freeing one of his hands to lovingly stroke dark, untamable hair. "Babe, that sounds perfectly understandable. While Mike gets old enough, I just know I'm gonna go crazy. But that not the real problem. Is it?"

Duo watched as stormy eyes darkened, an echo of hidden parts in his husband's mind Duo had yet to discover. "He deserves so much more, Duo. He deserves so much more than what I had. He should be able to run, to be friend, play and laugh, have fun with children his own age. It's selfish of me to deny him that." He grimaced. "That's one reason why I refuse to give custody back to his mother."

"Heero…"

At the quiet whisper of his name, Heero shook his head, snapping himself out of his distraction before he gave Duo an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up."

Warm lips brushed over his gently, immediately stirring inside of him the familiar feeling of euphoria and desire he had discovered since reuniting with Duo. A year later, they were still fighting to find a middle ground, one where they could stand level together without hesitation, fought to find a way to banish the awkward ill-ease lingering from their lives without each other. There was more to a lasting relationship than passion and care; it was about trust, and by God, was Heero learning.

Duo slowly pulled away, framing Heero's face with his hands. "Dammit, Heero, don't hide from me. You'll only make thing worse that way." He glared at his husband, ruining the effect with the way his eyes shone with affection. "Don't apologize when you don't have reason to. That's so unlike the Heero I first met it's scary."

Heero chuckled, resting his own hands pressed to the contours of his cheeks, sliding calloused fingers over equally weathered skin. They were alike in that aspect, the two of them. They had led such rough and wild lives, the peace they knew now together was still foreign. "I'll try to remember that, love."

Duo nodded, kissing him again, pulling back to look his lover firmly in the eye. "Now you listen to me, Heero Yuy, and you listen good. You're not a nameless child assassin. You're not the Perfect Soldier, you're not a Gundam Pilot, you're not the bodyguard of the ESUN Foreign Minister and you're not a politician's spouse. All of that is in the past. What you are now is my husband, my lover and the man I love. You're a father, and a damned good one at that. A good father cares about his children's well-being. He wants only the best for them. But he knows when to let them go. He knows not to try and correct past mistakes through them. Are you understanding me, Heero?"

Heero choked, staring at Duo in awe as he forced out the needed words, his voice hoarse. "I understand."

"Good."

The next day, when Heero informed him of his plans to enroll Kanaye in the local elementary, a mixture of relief, surprise and amusement bombarded Duo. After months of listening to his ex-wife's clamor about sending their son to an expensive, faraway boarding school, Heero was finally going to set the record straight.

"Babe, you realize the princess is going to throw a conniption fit?"

Heero made no reply, but the slight upturning to his lips spoke volumes.

xx

_A.C. 204_

"Son?"

Kanaye looked up from where he had been coloring at the kitchen table, casting a curious look in his father's direction. Heero was at the counter, making sandwiches for lunch. He tilted his head toward the pitcher of lemonade on the table beside the boy. "It's got to be hot in that garage. Would you mind taking Duo some?"

Kanaye set down his crayons and hopped out of his chair. "Okay, Daddy. But can I have-"

"Turkey," Heero finished for him, smiling softly. "Just a couple dabs of mustard and no crust. I remember, son." He ruffled his son's hair, taking a glass from the nearby cupboard and pouring from the heavy pitcher before handing it to the child. "And it's may I, not can I." Heero kissed his boy's head and sent him off.

"Bloody piece of shit!" Duo's sudden exclamation, followed by a string of dirty curses that would have turned any old-time sailor's head filled the garage used for repair work at the Schbeiker-Maxwell salvage yard.

A head of messy blonde hair peered out from behind the doorway, inquisitive eyes widening the slightest bit more with each oath that left Duo's mouth, each one more colorful than the last. Kanaye listened to his stepfather with rapt attention. "Wow," he whispered in awe.

At the sound of the quiet voice, Duo's speech stopped abruptly, his head lifting in surprise. He let out a pained yelp as his crown collided with the hood of the car he was working on. Kanaye blinked up at him. Duo grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his sore head. "Eh…hey, Kan. Sorry about that. Didn't see you there."

The boy arched an eyebrow in a very Heero-like gesture, his expression wary and puzzled over the man's strange behavior, though he did complete his errand by handing over the glass of lemonade in his hand. Duo gave him a grateful, albeit nervous smile, and gulped down the beverage, his mind busy.

If Kanaye ever decided to repeat to his father any of the colorful words he had heard, Duo knew his fate was to be condemned to a lot of pain, married or not. Imagining all the punishments the former Perfect Soldier would inflict on someone who corrupted his precious son were far from pleasant.

"Err, listen, kiddo. Let's not tell your dad about any of those words I said, okay?"

Kanaye smirked. Another Heero-like expression. It was almost eerie how alike the two of them could be. "Daddy would get mad at you, wouldn't he?"

"Exactly. Your daddy can be a little scary when he's mad."

Kanaye frowned. "Daddy's not scary."

"The innocence of youth," Duo murmured to himself.

Before Duo could answer further, Kanaye shook his head. "Okay, Duo. I won't tell Daddy."

Duo heaved a sigh of relief, his body relaxing as he leaned against the car. "Thanks, kiddo. You saved my life."

Kanaye shrugged indifferently, already crossing the room to retrieve the small stool Duo kept in the corner. With the extra height, he stood beside Duo, leaning over the open hood to study the inner workings below. "What's wrong with it?"

Duo scratched his head, huffing as he turned his attention back to the engine. "Dunno. Something with the carburetor, I think."

His young face intense with concentration, Kanaye leaned over further to gain a closer look. Duo reflexively put a hand against his back to steady him and while the six-year-old tensed at first, he soon settled under the touch. This encouraged Duo to slip his arms around his stepson's waist, holding him up to get a better view. Kanaye relaxed, trusting in Duo's hold to keep him safe.

"Duo?"

"Hmm?"

"I won't tell Daddy if you teach me how this works."

"Little man, you got yourself a deal."

Later that afternoon, as Heero was cleaning up Kanaye's coloring materials and looking down to admire his work, he couldn't help but smile at the picture of two figures bent over an open car hood, working together.

xx

In the shadows of the dark living room, Heero glanced up at the clock as the ending credits to a children's movie rolled over the television screen. He nudged awake the sleeping man curled up nearby, he wrapped his arms around the dozing boy in his lap. He watched his eldest, sandwiched between him and Duo, blink up at him as Heero climbed to his feet, holding Michael.

"It's time for bed, Kanaye. It's already past your bedtime."

Kanaye nodded, yawning as he climbed off the couch, his bleary-eyed stepfather beside him.

Michael stirred against Heero's chest, mumbling incoherently. As Heero began his walk down the hall, the sudden movement must have jostled the child back to consciousness, as feathery lashes fluttered open to reveal sleepy cobalt eyes. "Daddy? Where are we going?"

"It's bedtime, little one. I'm putting you to bed."

"Okay," the boy murmured as he nestled back down again, as Heero made his way into the room Michael shared with Kanaye, turning the light on as he went. He then balanced the child's weight in one arms as he pulled back the blankets to one of the beds. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Kanaye settling in the other, watching them as he rested his head against the pillow.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Michael?"

"Why do I have two daddies?"

Laying his stepson down, Heero sat beside him. "You have two fathers, Michael, because I love your papa very, very much and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. And Papa and I love you and Kanaye just as much as we love each other, so we became a family."

"Do you think my mommy's watching me?"

Heero kissed his forehead, looking back to his husband standing in the doorframe, his sad smile laced with nostalgia. Duo was the one to answer. "I think she's watching over you all the time, baby boy. And I'm sure she's very proud of you."

Michael nodded, seeming satisfied as he nestled down into the covers Heero tucked around him. "Night, Papa, night, Daddy. Love you."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

As Kanaye gave drowsy mutterings of the same, they were equally returned, the lights turned out and the door closed. The moment they were out of sight of the children, Duo slumped against his lover. Heero wrapped his arm around him, supporting the other's weight in a half-embrace. "Hilde would have been so proud of him, Heero."

"I know, love, I know."

Duo rested his head in the crook between Heero's neck and shoulder, breathing in his partner's scent, taking comfort in the closeness as tears stung his eyes. They said nothing for a long while, just holding each other in a quiet full of old memories.


	5. Changes

_A.C. 205_

"Mmph."

The muffled groan of frustration sounded from one of the twin bundles sprawled across the bed, the soft noise made in protest against interrupted slumber. Duo pulled the blankets tighter around himself, muttering under his breath as he nestled closer to his husband's warmth. Squeezing his eyes shut against the light spilling through the cracked door, he tried in vain to dismiss the return of conscious thought threatening the comfortable fog of sleep gripping his mind.

Heero shifted beside him, the low murmur of his voice inquiring at the interruption to their sleep. The words were inaudible to Duo's ear, but nonetheless, he admitted defeat as he heaved a sigh and reluctantly forced his eyes open.

In blaring red numbers, as if to mock his exhaustion, the alarm clock on the bedside table read two o'clock in the A.M. Favoring the new irritant with a death glare that would have made Heero proud, he rolled over to face Heero and whatever had disturbed their sleep. Said disruption came in the form of seven-year-old Kanaye, garbed in fire-engine pajamas, fingers pressed to his mouth, his eyes wide with an emotion relatively akin to fear.

Duo blinked. Fear? What did the kid have to be afraid of?

Heero faced his son, motioning with his hand for the boy to come closer. Kanaye hesitantly trudged across the carpet toward his father. Heero faced a hand on his son's shoulder, gently squeezing in a reassuring grip. "Kanaye, what's wrong? Why are you out of bed?"

Kanaye did not answer, refusing to meet his father's eyes as he locked his gaze on his feet, awkwardly fiddling with the waistband to his pajama pants, his free hand still pressed stubbornly to his mouth.

Heero frowned, reaching out to grip Kanaye's fingers, gently prying them away from the boy's mouth. Kanaye made a sound of protect, but Heero hushed him, leaning closer to examine whatever had caused his child's distress. Duo frowned in concern as well, spotting small spots of red staining Kanaye's fingertips.

Kanaye winced, lowering his eyes again as his father examined the bloodstained fingers. "I wost my toof."

Kanaye held out his hand, a small white incisor resting in his palm. Duo's worried expression eased in a reassuring smile, pulling back the blankets to climb out of bed and head to his and Heero's bathroom. When he returned with a bundle of tissue, Heero spared him a grateful look. With a father's gentle touch, Heero wiped away the thin trail of red around Kanaye's mouth, dabbing away the blood on his fingers.

"Da'ee?"

Heero glanced up from his ministrations, smiling at the peculiar quality brought to the boy's speech by the wide gap in his mouth. "Yes, son?"

"Are you…are you mad?"

"Why would I be angry?"

Kanaye shuffled his feet. "Cause I wost my toof, I was afwaid you'd be mad."

Heero chuckled, effortlessly lifting the boy into his arms. Kanaye smiled with relief at his father's good humor, his eyes bright with delight as Heero brought him down on the bed with a profound bounce, Heero lying down beside him. "I'm not mad, Kanaye. You know what, though?"

Kanaye peered at him curiously. "Wha?"

"You lost your first tooth. That means you're growing up."

"Weally?"

Duo grinned as he settled down beside them, reaching out to ruffle Kanaye's hair. The child frowned at him indignantly, trying in vain to smooth down his rumpled hair. "No fair, Papa!"

The braided man smirked, sending a wink over their son's head to Heero. "You're growing up real fast, squirt. We'll be teaching him to shave in no time, babe."

"Papa! I'm not dat old."

Duo widened his eyes dramatically. "You're not?"

"No! I'm only seben!" Kanaye sighed, rolling his eyes at his papa's dramatics.

Duo rubbed his chin thoughtfully, heaving a sigh of exaggerated disappointment. "Hear that, Heero? He's only seven."

Heero smiled. "Only seven, huh? Seven-year-old boys should be sleeping this late at night."

Heero playfully flung the boy over his shoulder, one arm securely holding the small body as he moved to leave the room. The last Duo heard as the pair disappeared into the dark hallway was the sound of Kanaye's indignant yelp and the protest that followed as he tried to reason with the older Yuy.

"But Da'ee! Id's early in da morning, not nighttime!"

Duo laughed and shook his head, snuggling back under the covers to wait for Heero's return. Seven going on forty was more like it.

xx

_A.C. 206_

"Kan-yay!"

A blur tore through the kitchen of the small Maxwell-Yuy home, following quickly by the source of the irritated scream that had echoed through the household only moments before. Michael Maxwell rounded the corner, intent on his prey as fast as his shorter legs would carry him. Duo shared a half-amused, half-exasperated look with his husband, as Heero moved to intercept his older son before he did himself harm.

"Umph." Eight-year-old Kanaye Yuy collided into his father's solid frame, restrained from falling over by the strong arm that locked across his back. Just behind them, Duo caught his flailing five-year old. Normally an easy-going little boy with a bright smile and black hair braided back to mimic his father, it was a surprise to see his little face flushed with fury, glaring at Kanaye with all the force his young mind could muster.

Duo rolled his eyes, less amused when the struggling boy tried to aim a considerably hard kick at his groin. Maybe teaching a five-year-old self-defense had been a bad idea. "Michael Andreas Maxwell, what has gotten into you?!"

There was something to be said by how distracted the boy was by his own temper, so much so he didn't pull a face as he usually did at the use of his middle name, an old family name from his mother's side, and one Duo rarely used unless his son was in trouble. Cobalt eyes blazing with promised wrath as they bore into a defiant Kanaye, Michael looked up at his father with a petulant pout, pointing an accusing finger in the young Yuy's direction. "He did it, Papa! He made Teddy blue!"

Duo's jaw dropped at the accusation, staring at his son as he tried to relate such a thing with his serious, obedient stepson. It was then that Duo recognized just what Michael had been carrying tucked beneath his arm. It was Michael's favorite stuffed toy, recognized by the handmade vest and trousers it wore. Heero, after years of marriage, still managed to surprise him, when it was through these that the braided man discovered his lover could sew. What had once been a classic brown teddy bear was now vibrantly blue, clothes and all.

Duo looked toward the supposed culprit, thoroughly unrepentant in the stubborn way he raised his chin, arms crossed across his chest. His prideful stance would have been comical in any other circumstance, dressed as he was in a miniature version of the blue jumpsuit Duo used when he worked in the salvage yard, his sandy hair a tousled mess and grease streaking his face from the garage. His hands, however, were stained a tell-tale blue.

Heero stood behind his son, both hands locked on Kanaye's shoulders, his grave expression promising future punishment for the boy even if he was allowing Duo to presently handle the situation. Duo sighed, looking to the older boy for an explanation. "Kan? You dyed his bear?"

Kanaye nodded, looking up at his stepfather with a curious expression. "Yes. He didn't have to get so mad, Papa. It was just a joke. For that day of fools you told me about."

Duo let his eyes close with a loud groan, cursing himself and his big mouth under his breath. It had started innocently enough. Kanaye had come to him asking about a reference to some obscure Earth holiday mentioned in one of his books, and he had been so genuinely interested Duo had gone on to tell him about all the others he could remember, April Fool's Day being one of them. Heero was going to give him hell for this later.

Duo opened his eyes, wearily rubbing his forehead. "Kanaye, buddy, there's a difference between playing a joke and being mean. You crossed that line. You need to apologize to Michael."

Kanaye rolled his eyes, glaring over his shoulder at his father as he shrugged the man's hands. "Fine," he huffed, "Sorry, Michael."

Michael glared at him darkly. "'Pology not 'cepted." Tears spilled into wide eyes, but Michael stubbornly turned his head away and stomped out of the room, a choked sob heard before the boy disappeared around the corner.

Duo stared, his eyes wide, not having expected the show of stubborn pride in either child. "Mikey…" He shook his head, sending his spouse a helpless glance before starting after his son.

Once they had gone, Heero turned his attention back to the guilty party, his expression stern and stony in a way that would have unnerved the boy's defiance away had the stubborn look not already melted away, replaced by shadows of shame. "I…I didn't mean to make him cry, Daddy."

Heero sighed. "I know, Kanaye, but you still must have known what you were doing was wrong. What were you thinking, son?"

Kanaye looked up with such a sad, repentant expression it was hard not to hug him close and comfort him, but Heero held his ground, waiting for an explanation. The boy rubbed the back of his neck, eyes downcast again. "I…Mica's going to school with me now, and I thought it'd be great, Daddy, like we could spend all our time together now. But he's always playing with other kids. I just wanted…"

Heero's eyes widened with the realization that his son was jealous, and had responded in a rare instance of actually acting his age. Though it was probably the wrong thing to feel in this situation, Heero was proud of his mature, intelligent son for actually being childish for once, instead of hiding his feelings as usual. He smiled reassuringly, gently touching his son's shoulder. "You wanted to get his attention. I understand. But you know there were better ways you could have gone about it, son."

Kanaye sighed, quietly agreeing, and Heero continued, "Go to your room for now, Kanaye. We'll discuss your punishment later."

The boy nodded, pausing momentarily in the doorway. "Daddy, do you remember that jar of money you keep for me whenever I run errands for you and Papa?"

Heero arched an eyebrow. "Yes. What about it?"

"How much is there?"

"Close to ten dollars. Kanaye, what are you thinking?"

"There's something I want to do. Will you help me?"

xx

The next morning, as Michael awoke, his eyes opened to find him staring into a pair of glassy eyes. Pulling back to examine their source, he found a black stuffed bear resting on the pillow beside him, dressed in what looked like Teddy's spare set of clothes with a bowtie around its neck. Noticing a small slip of paper tucked into the tie, he pulled it out. Smart as he was, his fathers had had him reading on his own by four, making it easy for him to understand the childish scrawl on the page. It simply said: _I'm sorry._

When he came bounding into the kitchen a little later to join his fathers, his bright smile and enthusiastic hugs surprised but relieved both men. Giving the boy a smile, Heero helped him to slide off his lap to sit in his own chair, sending his significant other a puzzled glance. Equally as confused, Duo shrugged, moving to the stove to dish out a plate of eggs and toast for Michael. Receiving no revealing answer, Heero turned his attention back to his coffee and paper.

During their distraction, Kanaye appeared in the doorway, cautiously watching the younger boy at the table. His worries proved to be unfounded, however, as Michael launched himself right into the older boy's arms, laughing. Kanaye blinked with surprise, but then smiled and returned the embrace just as tightly, brushing a hand through Michael's hair.

"Thank you, Kanaye, thank you!"

"You like it, Mica?"

"Yep!"

Kanaye's smile faded slightly, replaced by uncertainty. "I'm really sorry, Mica. Do you forgive me?"

Michael placed a finger against his chin in deliberation, ruining the seriousness of the expression when he broke out into an impish smile. "Okay. But only 'cause it's a nice bear. I'm gonna name him Mr. Kanny!"

The color slowly drained from Kanaye's face. "M-Mr. Kanny?"

That impish smile only kept growing. "Yep, yep! You're Kanny now, too!"

Nearby, their fathers shook with suppressed laughter, exchanging smiles of relief that their children had come out of their first fight relatively unscathed, though perhaps with the exception of Kanaye's budding male pride.

xx

_A.C. 211_

"Boarding school?"

The incredulous question originated from a shocked thirteen-year-old Kanaye, who sat slumped against the couch with ten-year-old Michael beside him, both their mouths agape in surprise.

"Yes…" Heero sighed, running his fingers through his hair and suddenly feeling older than he had a right to at thirty-one. "It's what your mother wants for you, Kanaye, and frankly, I can't find a reason to refuse her this time. Your academic and I.Q. scores are far too advanced than anything the schools around here have to offer, son, we both know that. L-2's come a long way, but the kind of specialized academy that would fit your needs still isn't available here. I was able to convince Relena that L-1 was better than L-4, if only in terms of distance, but it's the best we can do."

Kanaye grimaced, knowing his father was right to a degree, but was still suspicious. "How long would I be gone?"

Heero closed his eyes, forcing himself to continue. "Until you graduate, so at least five years, if you don't advance." He braced himself for the fallout.

"FIVE YEARS! Dad, what about you guys, and my friends? What if I don't want to leave home?"

"It's for the best. Kanaye, can you tell me honestly, that you're not bored, that you're not frustrated?" As Kanaye reluctantly shook his head, Heero sighed. "You can still visit, take the occasional long weekend. You would still spend every break with us here if it's what you want. You're not leaving forever, son."

"Sure feels like it," Kanaye grumbled.

Heero moved across the room, resting his hands against his son's shoulders and reassuringly squeezing. "Just think about it, Kanaye. This is a great opportunity of you."

As the two Yuys sat in contemplative silence, neither noticed Michael slipping out of the room. Only Duo took notice, watching him leave with concern but keeping the respective silence for his husband and stepson.

xx

Days later saw Michael standing in the open doorway to his bedroom, watching as his stepbrother packed away piles of neatly folded clothes into the suitcase on his bed. "So you're really going through with it?"

At the sound of the familiar voice, Kanaye turned his head, brushing shaggy hair out of his eyes, bleached out by the sun over the years he's spent out in the salvage yard with their papa, learning the ins and outs of mechanics. Michael had been right there beside them, the one with a more natural flair for repairs out of the two of them, but both boys had enjoyed the bonding time. It had been like that most of their lives, learning and growing together, taught to ride a bike and swim, taught self-defense and basic martial arts in acknowledgment by their fathers that it could be a rough world out there.

They each had their talents, Michael was the better mechanic, Kanaye the more skilled fighter; Kanaye was a better swimmer, while Michael was the faster runner. On their more memorable trips to L-4, their uncles Trowa and Quatre would take them horseback riding, and in that they compromised, neither having a particular talent for the equestrian sport. Still, it was things they had done and learned together, a together that was about to be taken away.

Kanaye offered him no smile, folding his arms across his chest as he faced the younger boy. "Yeah. I guess I am."

Michael frowned. "Why, Kan? Why are you leaving?"

Kanaye sighed. "Dad's right, Mica. This will be good for me. I can't miss out on that. Besides, you can have the room to yourself now. You won't have to wait for Dad and Papa to build that extension they've been talking about forever."

Michael let his eyes stray to the window, intent on looking at anything but Kanaye. "What if I said I don't want you to go?"

Kanaye gazed at him, something soft there when the weight of his stare brought Michael's eyes back to him. "I want to stay, Mica, but I can't. Can you understand that?"

A dark-haired head ducked down and in a small voice, Michael whispered. "Kanny, don't go."

Kanaye immediately dropped the shirt in his hands, closing the distance between them to wrap his arms around the smaller boy. Resting his head against Kanaye's shoulder, Michael was unable to not notice the subtle ways the blonde boy had changed. For years, Michael had been crawling into Kanaye's bed after a nightmare, when it was storming, or just because he wanted to, but it wasn't until earlier that year that Kanaye had begun shoving him back out, grumbling that only babies needed to sleep with their big brothers. Michael had kept to his own bed since then, and without being pressed close in the small twin bed at night, he hadn't really noticed the changes in Kanaye until now.

Kanaye was several inches taller than him, and while Michael had always been smaller, Kanaye had never really towered over him before. Where Kanaye had once been lanky, he was now more…filled out, Michael supposed. He felt more solid against Michael, sturdier. Already Michael would feel the subtle play of developing muscles (they both did athletics in school, Kanaye in contact sports while Michael was more of a runner) through Kanaye's shirt as the elder shifted, tilting Michael's head to meet his eye.

"You know I'll miss you, Mica," Kanaye said, a soft smile stretching across features that were changing as much as his body, baby fat melting away into something sharper, more defined. "I'll visit all the time."

Michael pouted for a moment and then sighed with defeat. "Promise?" he mumbled.

"I promise."

xx


End file.
